Yours Again
by Sueona
Summary: Asami pushed away Akihito and sees him at an event, only to have a song play with his heart strings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, I make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Asami pushed away Akihito and sees him at an event, only to have a song play with his heart strings.

Notes: Hello readers, here is a little shot. I found this song called _Yours again_ by Red. I could totally see it with Asami and Akihito. Please tell me what you think.

Asami thought back to the night that he pushed away Akihito for good. He couldn't afford to lose his touch or let the other be harmed again. He walked into the grand ball event. Next to him was a beautiful woman about a foot shorter than him. Her red dress was very revealing and yes, he gave her every piece of art on her. Her arm was wrapped around his. She looked like a good prize, but his thoughts were far from her. He turned his head to the side to see the thought of his desire standing there with a woman standing next to him. A song was blasting that was strange to the ball event.

 _I can almost feel you breathing  
Like a whisper in my ear  
I remember how you lost me  
Or how I lost you_

He wanted to laugh at the first lyrics. He lost this man, but he had no choice. He glanced at the woman beside Akihito. It wasn't only him who wasn't paying attention to their date. Hazel eyes kept staring straight into his golden ones. He had to push him away. He had no choice. He walked to the window as he let his date mingle with everyone, letting the song ring over him.

 _I stare into the blackness  
It's staring back at me  
Why did I try to live without you?  
I want you  
I need you_

Yes, it was true. He stared at the blackness for it to stare back at him. His heart was dying day and night since he pushed Akihito away. It was almost like he couldn't live without the other beside him. He wanted and needed the other like oxygen. He never thought any lover would gain that from him. He glanced back to see Akihito leaning against the wall, having the camera, but making no move to take photos. His date seemed to mingle within the crowd like his.  
 _  
Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again_

He walked toward the young man. The lyrics kept ringing in his head. His eyes needed to be open. He needed the light once again. It was burning him alive. He wanted the love that Akihito freely gave to him when he didn't deserve it. He stood in front of the man who looked right back at him.

 _I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again  
_

His heart and Akihito's was colliding with each other. It was ignited with each other so close. Who would open their eyes to the truth? Yes, he was Akihito's. The song fit them perfectly.

 _Will I wake up from this moment?  
Will I see you slip away?  
Or is this a new beginning  
Of beauty and rage?_

He raised his hand, touching the face. He felt the fear rise. Would he be lost again? Would he be pushed away this time around? Was it a dream or was it a new beginning? So, many questions he didn't have the answer too.

 _Where did I lose my passion?  
Where did I start to fade?  
Without you my world is darkness  
I won't let go again_

The song rang loudly in his ears. He did lose his passion. He started to fade. He was in darkness without a light to show him the way. This time, he will not let go. He grabbed a hold of Akihito, taking him to the dance floor. Even though the song wasn't the type to slow dance, he danced with the heat next to him. No words were spoken. The silence was in the room. It was only him and Akihito in his mind. 

_Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again_

 _I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again_

 _I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm never letting go  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again  
I'm yours again_

 _Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again (I'm yours again)_

 _I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again_

Akihito pulled him off the dance floor as the song finished. He thought about everything. He whispered into the ear, "I'm yours again." Akihito turned his head to the side, speaking, "You were always mine. I just needed a push to show you that." He raised an eyebrow as Akihito, who waved toward the DJ for the night. He chuckled, "My sneaky little brat. Time for another lesson in my dark world." Akihito smiled his way as he pulled him toward the door, "I'm counting on it."


End file.
